ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Powerpuff Squirrel
The Powerpuff Squirrel is an American action-comedy animated series that is a spin-off to the original Powerpuff Girls. Synopsis The series stars Bullet, a squirrel who has superpowers of the Powerpuff Girls, thanks to Bubbles who gave her Chemical X. Unlike the girls who fight crime and monsters in Townsville, Bullet has to save her forest home from natural disasters and predatory villains, with a little help from her friends. Characters Main *'Bullet' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - An eastern grey squirrel with superpowers. *'Buddy' (voiced by Billy West) - An eastern cottontail who is one of Bullet's friends. *'Reynard' (voiced by Danny Jacobs) - A red fox who is one of Bullet's friends. He is also Buddy's best friend, even though he is a predator (and foxes like him are omnivores). *'Kyle' (voiced by Pamela Adlon) - An American kestrel who is one of the few birds of prey that Bullet befriended with, due to his small size. Supporting *'Blossom' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - *'Bubbles' (voiced by Tara Strong) - *'Buttercup' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - *'Ms. Keane' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - *'Paige' (voiced by Melissa Fahn) - A peregrine falcon who lives in the city of Townsville. *'Dexter' (voiced by Candi Milo) - *'Dee Dee' (voiced by Kathryn Cressida) - *'Finn' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - A southern flying squirrel. *'Woodston' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A wood duck drake. *'Doris' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - A wood duck hen. *'June' (voiced by Nicole Sullivan) - A blue jay who is the forest's most famous news reporter. *'Radley' (voiced by Troy Baker) - A common raven. *'Duke' (voiced by Khary Payton) - A white-tailed buck. *'Duchess' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A white-tailed doe. *'Mighty Bill' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A bull American bison who is the leader of his bison herd. *'Mayor McTurkey' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - A wild turkey who is the mayor of the forest. *'Brody' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - A Canadian beaver. *'Armaruq' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - A grey wolf who is the leader of his wolf pack. *'Edgar' (voiced by Jonathan Adams) - A bald eagle. *'Quincy Quill' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - A North American porcupine. *'Barry' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - An American black bear. *'Badge' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - An American badger. *'Vivienne' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - A red fox who is Reynard's love interest. *'Maria' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - A trumpeter swan. *'Cubby' (also voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - A cougar cub. *'Perline' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - A cougar who is Cubby's mother and Catherine's sister. *'Wilson' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - A groundhog. *'Sara' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - A striped skunk. *'Raulo' (voiced by Phil Morris) - An American robin. *'Olva' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - A northern spotted owl. *'Hector' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A mustang stallion. *'Mason' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - A bull moose. *'Oretta' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - A North American river otter. *'Chris' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - An eastern chipmunk. *'Benny' (voiced by Will Friedle) - A great blue heron. *'Flint' (unvoiced) - A ruby-throated hummingbird who speaks in hums. *'Kimmy' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - A belted kingfisher. *'Dr. Pecky' (voiced by Nolan North) - A pileated woodpecker doctor. *'Hare Hopdini' (voiced by Dana Snyder) - A snowshoe hare magician. *'Shellbert' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - An eastern box turtle. *'Frances' (voiced by Cree Summer) - An American bullfrog. *'Bella' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - A little brown bat. *'Williemae' (voiced by Deedee Magno Hall) - A whooping crane pop-star. Antagonists *'Mister Bobtail' (voiced by Mark Oliver) - A bobcat who is the forest's most evil mastermind. *'Martin' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - An American marten who is Mister Bobtail's henchman. *'Harry' (voiced by Mike Pollock) - A red-tailed hawk who is Bullet's archenemy. *'Princess Morbucks' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - The only primary villian returning from the original series. *'Grizz' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - A grizzly bear. *'Catherine' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A cougar. *'Nova' (voiced by Mindy Sterling) - A great horned owl. *'Al' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - An American alligator. *'Randall' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - A North American raccoon who is the leader of his raccoon gaze. *'Cain' (voiced by Stephen Root) - A coyote. *'Blaze' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - An eastern grey squirrel who is the Rowdyruff equivalent to Bullet, and he has superpowers like she does. *'Freddie' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A red fox who is the most popular fox in the forest and being Reynard's rival. *'Greg' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A golden eagle. *'Devin' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - A northern mockingbird. *'Mr. Gander' (voiced by Daran Norris) - A Canada goose. *'Hunk Hog' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A wild boar. *'Ratty' (voiced by Doug Lawrence) - A brown rat. *'Samir' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - A star-nosed mole. *'Silvia' (voiced by Kathleen Barr) - A loggerhead shrike. *'Willy' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - A least weasel. *'Blackfoot' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A black-footed ferret. *'Buzzy Buzzard' (voiced by Daryl Sabara) - A turkey vulture. *'Stella' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A northern short-tailed shrew. *'Monty' (voiced by Mark Whitten) - A black-billed magpie. *'Ozzie' (voiced by Eddie Deezen) - A Virginia opossum con-artist. *'Vera' (also voiced by Candi Milo) - A timber rattlesnake. *'Drago' (voiced by David Kaye) - A Nile monitor who has escaped from the pet store in Townsville. *'Gulo' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - A wolverine. Episodes Main article: The Powerpuff Squirrel/Episodes Tropes Main article: The Powerpuff Squirrel/Tropes Trivia *Only seven characters return from the original series, as well as Dexter and Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory. But this time, Bullet is the main character, while the girls became supporting characters. Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:The Powerpuff Girls